Mercy
by Mr. Zed
Summary: When Doctor Lawrence Brown is stranded inside an overrun Mercy Hospital, will he survive in a world collapsing around him? A/N: An Epilogue, and a foresight of the future, has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

"_The quality of Mercy is not strain'd, it droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven upon the place beneath. It is twice blest: It blesseth him who gives and him who takes"_

_William Shakespeare_

_The Merchant of Venice_

Mercy

**Author's Notes: Hey all, this is going to be MUCH better than my crappy fan fiction No Zone like a Safe Zone. I'm adding longer chapters and constant action to keep my audience going "ooooo" and "aaaaaaa". Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Setting: Mercy Hospital, one and a half weeks after the infection.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Enter Lawrence Brown, a Doctor. A brother. A son. A man who was slowly losing his mind to the infection that was eating away at the world around him. The Army had pulled up to Mercy Hospital in Fairfield and proposed safety if the building could be held as an evacuation point. "It won't hold, we're a hospital not a fortress!" He had argued, but to no avail. The other staff of the Hospital had found the prospect of shelter too great. Lawrence strayed the halls of the upper hospital with a 9mm Colt handgun at his side. It wouldn't do him any good, as he knew. Doctors weren't the kind to use guns.

He descended to the ground level, seeing two corporals with assault rifles guarding the boarded-up front door. Behind them was the hospital's ex-secretary and Lawrence's Fiancé, Hannah Paulic. "Three days, Lawrence." She told him as he entered the room. "Three days until it's our turn for staff evacuation, we'll finally be out of here." She continued. Lawrence sighed and turned towards the two men guarding the door. "Where's the sergeant?" He asked to one of the men at the front door. He lifted his night vision goggles from his eyes and responded with a question of his own; "Only important people can see the boss. Who're you?" He asked.

This sent Lawrence into a state of immeasurable anger. He was probably the most important medical official in the entire county, and being talked down to from a man who's only skill was "shoot anything that moves" was enough to make him shout. Only being able to keep back his words with the thought of possible safety, "Three days, no more." He thought as he began regaining his cool. The guard raised an eyebrow in confusion due to a lack of response "Lawrence Brown, I was Chief Surgeon before the infection." He said, the guard pointing to a closed door along the left wall.

Lawrence entered the Sergeant's office, seeing a man in his mid thirties chewing tobacco. Golden stitches on his jacket spelled out the name "G. Dunstan". He looked through some files on his desk and looked back up at Lawrence, asking two words; "Brown, Lawrence?" Lawrence nodded his head as the officer held out a block of tobacco to the Doctor. "No thanks." Lawrence said. "I don't do tobacco. But I do have a concern." Sgt. Dunstan leaned back in his uncomfortable chair, spitting in a pot near the corner. "Alright Doctor Brown, if I hear you whining about the security like all your other employees, I'll be THIS much closer to throwing you out their with those monsters." He said, tipping his chair back down and holding his thumb and index finger about an inch apart. "But that's just it!" Lawrence exclaimed, ripping the tobacco from the sergeant and slamming it down on the table. "This place is a deathtrap, monkeys who looted our defibrillators could do better than your troop is doing now!"

Sgt. Dunstan stood up and shouted; "Don't you understand how many men we have?! We can't afford to lock down this hospital like an ordinary objective, so keep your trap shut med nerd, or I'll make sure you wake up feeling a bit more sickly." He finished, sitting back down and spitting in the pot.

Lawrence stormed out of the room filled to the brim with fury. "This hospital's going to go down in flames." He muttered as he began to walk away. Suddenly a strange phenomenon caught his eye from the right side. _"The manhole, across the street…It's moving!"_ He thought as something burst out of the cover. It was a hulking behemoth, bare-chested but with slimmer legs, still in blue jeans. It's tongue hung out and a blanket of tattered hair adorned his head.

He had no time to think, this was obviously one of them and two guards and a sergeant with a temper weren't going to stop the creature. One of the soldiers exclaimed the word "Tank!" And began fumbling to get a clear shot at it. Lawrence peered towards the desk. Hannah wasn't there. He made a break for it running into the coffee room behind the front desk, where the door had been replaced with an army-issued red steel safe room door.

"_To heck with weapons authorization, the lives of every man and woman in this hospital are on the line." _Lawrence thought, grabbing an M16A3 Assault Rifle on the table. "Help me!" Was the cry from the steel door on the other side, leading to the main part of the hospital. Lawrence opened the door to see one of his Co-Workers. "Mike, there's this huge behemoth out front, the guards aren't going to be able too--" Lawrence was cut off. "Lawrence, the survivors the military brought in, they're infected! They're taking over the hosp--" Mike was interrupted as well, as a gray figure in a hospital gown sunk his teeth into Mike's shoulder, and then had it's head busted open by an assault rifle round immediately after.

"It's all gone. I knew it'd happen like this!" Our hero shouted, but his cry fell on deaf ears. There wasn't anyone to answer anymore. There wasn't a single drop of mercy left to be squeezed out of this God-abandoned Hospital. _"I've got to escape Mercy."_ Lawrence thought. _"My best shot's got to be the roof."_ He reasoned, charging off towards the main stairwell.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Exeunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercy**

**Chapter 2**

**Lawrence dashed up the stairs, ignoring the door to his left that would lead to a wide open area, where he realized more zombies would be. There was a door coming up on his right that led to the cafeteria for patients. **_**"I'll need all the rations I can get, getting to the roof won't be that simple." **_**Lawrence thought, busting open the door and seeing a crowd of zombies in the room around him. Easy, right? Just a bunch of run-of-the-mill zombies against a man with an assault rifle. But then the power went out, and so did the lights in the cafeteria.**

"_**Crap!" **_**Lawrence thought, frantically searching his person for some sort of light. Some of the common infected picked up Lawrence's scent and began sprinting towards him, jumping on tables and from behind the kitchen counter. One female infected wearing a hospital gown ran up and began attacking Lawrence. He shoved her away with the side of his gun and shot her when her back collided with the table.**

"_**She didn't bite me…Am I immune?"**_** He wondered with a slight smirk crossing his face. The possibility of being immune was invaluable about now. Lawrence found a flashlight on the side of the gun, near the barrel. He activated the light and began shooting holes in the infected that had captured the dining hall. Our hero cleared the infected out and began wandering towards the kitchen where the remnants of yesterday's supper would be.**

**Lawrence approached the door that said "Employees Only" and walked in to see the chef, Enrique, in a corner covered in blood, a gray corpse at his side and a frying pan in his hand. "Lawrence…Oh thank God it's you, I didn't think I could make it much longer. These things wouldn't bite me, but they got Aaron…" He said glancing over at the corpse next to him. "They talked about this." Lawrence responded. "We must be immune to the virus, lucky us." He continued, peering through the fogged glass of the kitchen door to see a large wave of infected stumbling through the entrance.**

"**They're coming!" Lawrence exclaimed, tossing his 9mm pistol to Enrique. He kicked open the door and unleashed several bursts of fire at the horde. Enrique was firing the pistol as fast as he could through the service window when a pinkish cord drenched in saliva dragged him up against the window, choking the air out of him. "Help!!" He shouted, struggling against the pull of the tongue encircling him.**

**Lawrence slammed his shoulder into Enrique, knocking him to the floor and freeing him of the constricting tongue. Lawrence stared down his gun sight and shot at a tall, slim figure covered in boils and coughing aggressively. He exploded in a puff of smoke after a round from the assault rifle sunk into his forehead. Some infected were pounding down the door of the kitchen when Lawrence shoved it open, knocking the ravenous creatures into the wall. Those who didn't become unconscious from being struck by the door fell slightly after from being smashed by an assault rifle. Lawrence stepped back into the kitchen to see Enrique regaining his composure. "Thanks for saving me back there." He said as Lawrence began searching the cabinets and drawers to no result. "You won't find any food." Enrique said, opening up a backpack in the corner filled to the brim with snack foods and dehydrated rations. "I was just about to leave when you showed up." The Hispanic chef said as he smirked. Enrique put the backpack on and reloaded his pistol. **

"**We need to get higher up, a monstrous behemoth knocked down the front barricade." Lawrence said as he reloaded his M16A1. Enrique looked towards his comrade and replied; "We could head upstairs to the office level, we can slow him down by barricading the stairs with a desk or two." The two men went through the door that Lawrence came in and wandered up the stairs, entering a door to the left. They entered a hallway that had doors branching off, each with a golden plaque at the right side saying where they led or whose office it belonged to.**

**Lawrence and Enrique dragged out a desk from the nearest office and shoved it in front of the door. They got another one and, with some heavy lifting, bruised fingers, and the occasional grunt they lifted it on top of the first. "That should stop the zombies for a while." Enrique said, tossing his chef's hat to the ground and wiping the sweat off his brow. Lawrence sighed and turned to Enrique; "Last call for bathroom breaks before we run out of water." He said as he walked over to a door, a golden plaque with a flat, cartoon-esque illustration of a man next to it.**

**Lawrence went in to hear some heavy breathing and some growls from inside a stall. Walking stealthily, he advanced towards it and sunk a burst of ammo into the stall door, going through and shooting the zombie inside. Lawrence went into the next stall (the one WITHOUT the corpse in it) and began to use the restroom. As he went he heard a faint cry coming from the other side of the wall. It sounded like it came from a child…**_**"Is someone still alive?" **_**Lawrence wondered as he flushed the toilet. After he got out of the restroom he beckoned Enrique over and opened the door to the women's restroom slightly.**

**The cry intensified, a scrawny, fleshy figure at the opposite end of the room was sobbing it's heart out. "That thing…Is not human." Lawrence said. But unfortunately, he said it a bit too loudly. The creature turned it's head towards the front door and began to rise to it's feet, making a furious growling sound, then screaming and charging towards Lawrence arms outstretched, sharp claws adorning each finger.**

**Lawrence slammed the door shut and dashed away into an office opposite the women's room, the strange figure still charging towards him. Behind Lawrence was a large glass wall, spanning from left wall to right wall to get a clear view of the city. "I've got to time this right…" Lawrence said to himself. "Now!" He shouted as the Witch stampeded into the room towards Lawrence. He rolled to the side as the infuriated creature stumbled through the glass and towards the road below.**

**Enrique walked into the room, and seeing the busted open window said; "Nice move. Let's keep going upstairs to the laboratories, see if anyone's alive up there." Lawrence stood up and brushed some of the broken glass off his doctor's coat, walking towards the door and picking up his Assault Rifle. "Alright, let's move!" He said as he walked towards the stairwell.**

_**Exeunt. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Mercy

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey people, still haven't gotten to the second part of R in R&R :o come on, even if it's a bad review you'll get a free air guitar…I want to know how I'm doing. L

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah!" Lawrence exclaimed when a step broke, having his leg caught in between the metal stairs. "Hold on, I've gotcha'." Enrique said, pulling his compatriot up, his leg crimson with blood. "That doesn't look good, did you scrape it on something?" Enrique asked, trying to fish a first-aid kit out of his backpack. "I don't know, but it feels like crap." Lawrence replied, rubbing his wound fiercely. Enrique found a small red bag and removed some gauze from it. "Well, time to operate on yourself Doc." He said, tossing the gauze to Lawrence. He bandaged up the wound and they kept going.

They opened the door to engineering/laboratories. Enrique peered over to the left corner, whispering; "Clear right." Lawrence's view wasn't as pleasant. He gasped in horror as a figure crouched over and adorned in a gray sweatshirt leapt at him full force, tackling him to the ground.

"Help!!!" Lawrence shouted as the creature shredded his torso. "Hang on!" Enrique shouted, about to shove the creature off of Lawrence. Suddenly an awful gurgling noise filled the air, and a large man covered in boils and his stomach swelling to grotesque proportions dropped out of a ceiling tile!

Enrique shot it, showering a viscous green liquid all over him and his injured friend, who had the creature knocked off of him by the sheer knock back of the boomer's explosion. The hunter retreated, but Lawrence was still severely injured. "Enrique…Help…Me…" Lawrence said as he passed out. _"No…" _Enrique thought, panicking. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" He shouted, picking up Lawrence's assault rifle and shooting at the horde with determination, and with sweet vengeance at hand. But then a blow from one infected sent Enrique stumbling to the floor.

"I guess…This is it for us…Goodbye Lawrence…" Enrique said, on the verge of unconsciousness. But suddenly, a loud shot was heard and six infected, all in a row, collapsed to the floor. Another shot. More of the infected fell. Suddenly a tall Caucasian woman approached them, helping Enrique to his feet.

"Well I'll be…" Enrique said, seeing Hannah Paulic as soon as his vision cleared up. "You're lucky I came when I did. You were both almost dead." Hannah replied, kneeling down and checking Lawrence's pulse. "He's alive. Injured, but he'll be okay. Oh Lawrence…I don't know what I'd do without you." Hannah said, breathing a sigh of relief as she stood up. Hannah turned towards Enrique. "The army set up several safe rooms throughout the hospital, there's one at the other end of the laboratories floor." She said as she reloaded her Ruger Mini-14 Hunting rifle. Hannah noticed that Enrique only had a pistol to defend himself. "Until we get to the safe room, take this to keep yourself safe." She said as she handed him her 9mm pistol. Enrique eyed his pistol, and then the other. "What's the difference?" He asked. Hannah rolled her eyes and then told Enrique; "You can use two pistols at once now, faster firing." Hannah walked off towards the other end of the hallway, Enrique trailing with Lawrence riding on his back.

"Can't you go any slower?" Enrique requested, panting heavily as Hannah sped ahead. "Nope." She said, keeping the same brisk pace. Enrique glared at Hannah and said; "You're not the one carrying the unconscious body of your fiancé." She sighed and immediately slowed down to a walk. "Look, over there!" She said, pointing to a red steel door at the end of the hallway. Lawrence began regaining consciousness. His vision was blurred, and he still smelled the scent of bile. "I'm…Alive?" He said, Enrique hearing first.

"Hey, rise and shine friend! We're almost at a safe room." Enrique responded, putting Lawrence down. "Your sweetheart saved us from certain doom, you ought to be more grateful to her." He said as he began helping Lawrence to his feet on the ground. A confused Lawrence turned ahead to see Hannah, tears in her eyes. "Hannah…I'm so glad you made it." He said, limping forward into a suffocating hug from his lover. Hannah began weeping as Lawrence tried to spit out an ironic joke, something about "this is why they call lovers squeezes then?" But he didn't have enough oxygen. He sat there and hugged her back until she let go. Lawrence breathed in again and exhaled it immediately, laughing since he knew he was safe…for now.

The three entered the safe room and collapsed on the sleeping bags that had been left there by the military. Lawrence groaned, and Enrique put is hands behind his head. "Sleep tight." He said to his two companions as he himself drifted off into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Come on, still no reviews. I want to know how I'm doing :o do you guys like my story? Do you want to take it and beat me over the head with it? Come on, reviews inspire me to work no matter if it's good or bad, just don't flame it okay? I can take constructive criticism.**

**Still, first to review gets an air guitar ****J**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lawrence awoke, noticing Hannah with her hand on his torso. He stayed quiet a bit, a smirk adorning his face. But after realizing he was still in a safe room, he remembered his situation. He glanced to the right to see his slender Hispanic friend snoring lightly. Lawrence wandered over to the front door of the safe room and peered out, counting the infected in the hall. **_**"Seven."**_** He thought to himself disgustedly, watching them feast on a corpse in the middle of the hallway. He didn't want to figure out who it was as the victim rose to his feet, gashes in his legs and torso.**

**Lawrence wandered over to Enrique and Hannah, shaking Hannah slightly and then prodding Enrique with his foot. They both arose, and they both stared at Lawrence as he sat down and faced them. "Alright, we have two days to get to the rooftops, when the next staff evacuation helicopter arrives. If we continue at this pace we'll never make it, since we're on the fifth floor and it's been one day. Our only option is to make it to the power room and turn on the electricity, then we can take the elevator to the roof." Lawrence explained as he began grabbing ammunition from the ammo beside them.**

**Hannah looked puzzled as she asked Lawrence; "But power's in the basement, we have to backtrack all that way, and that THING (the tank) might still be down there?" Enrique shot Hannah a glare and then responded; "Either that or continue our current pace and get up to the roof in a week, probably more?" Hannah turned to Enrique and then retorted; "That is probably safer than confronting that beast." She said with a sneer. Enrique, becoming irritated now, responded once more. "Who says six of those haven't climbed up the elevator shaft by now? We're going to power." He said as he got up and began loading his semi-automatic shotgun. "No, we're taking the stairs." She called from the floor. "Hannah, we're going down to power, that's final." Lawrence said, annoyed by their bickering. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and got up, replenishing her ammunition for her Ruger-Mini 14 rifle.**

**Lawrence opened the door and crouched as Hannah scoped in on the zombies in the hallway, sniping them as they fell to the floor one by one. Lawrence got up and walked into the hallway, opening the door to the stairwell with Enrique and Hannah behind him. Lawrence tip-toed down the stairs as quietly as he could, so he would not disturb the infected. A stray female zombie, Caucasian and approximately 5"4, ran up to Lawrence and began beating him, but was quickly pushed away by his M16A1 assault rifle. They wandered to the second floor, and heard a heavy breathing sound, and then some angry, hoarse screams.**

"**Tank!!" Lawrence exclaimed as a behemoth stumbled into the room below them. He began scaling the shelf leading up to the upper level, as Lawrence turned to his companions and yelled; "Jump!" As they hopped from the shelf, stumbling onto the ground below them. He began unloading as much ammunition as possible into the creature as he hopped back down and slammed his massive torso into Hannah, knocking her to the floor as the hulking monster beat on her with his massive arms. "AGHH!" She exclaimed. "He's crushing me! Get him off of me!!!" She shouted as Enrique panicked and unloaded munitions into the beast. Lawrence charged the beast and slammed him in the head with his weapon, shouting "Get off of her!!" As the creature began bleeding in the face. It turned towards Lawrence and began pursuing him. At the stairwell across the room, he aimed his sight at the beast as it was at the bottom and he was at the top. "Die!" He exclaimed as he shot a bullet into the beast's forehead, piercing his skull and sinking into his cranium. The creature let out a weary groan and collapsed, as Lawrence dashed to his fallen fiancé. "Are you okay Hannah?" He inquired, lifting her to her feet. "Yeah…But I think he might've broken a rib or two…Man, this hurts…" She whispered in a raspy voice as she walked towards the stairs going downward with Lawrence and Enrique's aid. **

**They arrived at the first floor, the main lobby where the tank had broken in, and then went down into the basement, where the generator was. "I can fix this." Enrique stated out loud. Hannah and Lawrence looked at him, puzzled. "Well, I was a mechanic before I was a cook. He said as he began to work on the generator. Lawrence and Hannah sat down beside him and then engaged in conversation. "So, where were you when the tank busted through the door?" Lawrence asked. Hannah looked over and began polishing her Ruger-Mini 14. "I was on the second floor, it was my break time after all." She set the rifle down at her feet. "Well, I guess that's not the entire story…"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yesterday, 6:30 P.M. 5 minutes before the breach.**

**Hannah Paulic sat back in the lounge room of the second floor, pouring a cup of coffee and sitting back in a plastic chair. "I can't believe Lawrence is taking it up with the sergeant again." She said to herself with a sigh and a slurp. She stood up and wandered out of the lounge, staring at the window high above, rain cascading down onto the hospital. "**_**It feels like the world is shrinking…This virus being the shrinker." **_**She thought to herself as she tossed the paper cup into a trash bin. Hannah meandered over to the stairs going up as she saw a pale figure in a hospital gown rush towards her. "What the?!" She shouted, kicking at the figure, now grunting and moaning on the floor. "The patients!" She exclaimed, now stomping on the figure's stomach, realizing he was a zombie. Hannah drew her 9mm pistol from her holster and dashed up the stairs. She entered an office room, seeing a dead soldier on the floor, with a hole in his head and a hunting rifle on the floor.**

"**Well, this'll be useful." Hannah said to herself as she picked up the hunting rifle from the deceased soldier. She dashed to the stairs, closing the doors behind her. Afterwards she heard gunshots from the third floor, the kitchen. "Probably soldiers fighting for their lives…" She reasoned, heading up the stairs. She arrived in the laboratory research level, clearing out some zombies wandering aimlessly. "I need…To rest." She thought as she walked to a room in the middle of a hallway, barricading the door with an old desk. "I'll just rest…For a few minutes." She said as she drifted off to sleep.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"**When I woke up, I heard you guys dying out in the hall." She said, the generator next to her beginning to rumble and sputter as the lights turned on. "Let's get to that elevator." Said Enrique, wheeling out from under the generator, covered in grime and sweat. They paced up the stairs and off towards the main stairwell.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oha1, 1 /\/\ t3I-I I00I3 Th1eF, Rev13\/\/ 0r 1 \/\/1ll $t3al j00r kookys ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I got feedback! I just got a fresh shipment of air guitars, so they're on hand if you want to review :D Author is much happier

now.

O [ ]

O [ ]

That's me :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lawrence, Hannah, and Enrique ascended the stairs up to the opening lobby. Bits of wood and nails, plus some assorted corpses. A groaning sound emerged from an office to the left as a curious Lawrence walked inside, seeing a man dressed in camouflage on the floor, blood trickling down his arm. On his jacket read the words stitched in gold; "G. Dunstan." Lawrence chuckled, hands in pockets, and meandered over to Dunstan. "So sergeant, who's right now?" Asked a cynical and cocky Lawrence. Hannah entered the room and gasped, scowling at Lawrence. "How could you say something like that? This man is dying, Lawrence!" He turned around and shot a glare at his Fiancé. If looks could kill, Hannah would be butchered on the floor right then. "He's dying? That's what you say? Everyone in this hospital who died, they all died because of his awful management and his cocky attitude. He deserves to die!" He exclaimed, kicking Dunstan as he moaned in pain, rolling over on his side. Hannah was in tears now, tackling Lawrence and pinning him to the wall.

"Stop it!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. Lawrence overpowered her and shot Dunstan in the back with a round from his assault rifle. "He was infected, and I had the last laugh. Let's get to the elevator." Lawrence said in a cold, monotone voice. Hannah followed, trembling with something…She didn't know what it was, fear…Anger…Both…But something seemed different about Lawrence. He seemed so cold now, so unlike the man she fell in love with.

Enrique shot an infected wandering the hallway past the safe room. The three survivors walked up the stairs and retraced their path in silence. They reached the fourth floor, full of hospital rooms and laboratories. There was a growling sound nearby as the trio huddled together. "Stay alert…There's a hunter around here." Hannah said calmly as a ghoulish screech pierced the air, a man in a hooded sweatshirt pouncing on her and shredding at her lower stomach. Enrique shoved him off and loaded him full of a round of semi-auto shotgun.

Hannah regained her composure and looked at Enrique, smirked, and said "Thanks." The Hispanic chef reloaded his weapon and said; "Don't mention it. Let's get to that elevator." As they wandered down the halls they encountered several infected in hospital gowns, communicating in some form of grunting. They were interrupted suddenly by painful projectiles piercing their parts (alliteration for the win). "Oh God…" Hannah said, examining a female corpse, clammy with short, gray hair. "Joan…Oh Joan I can't believe it…" She continued as Lawrence sneered above.

"She's a zombie now, and you killed her. Face it." He said, putting another clip in his M16A1. Hannah stood up and wiped her eyes, walking towards the elevator in silence. There was a makeshift barricade of boxes and supplies on the floor. "I'm guessing that didn't work." Enrique said as he jumped over the barricade. They all walked over to the elevator and readied themselves with fresh ammunition from the hospital bed nearby. Lawrence pushed the "call elevator" button on the silvery panel next to the doors. Cries from the undead could be heard throughout the hospital as the hordes amassed and rushed towards Lawrence, Enrique, and Hannah near the front door. "Come on God, that's not fair!, how do they know that?!" Lawrence shouted, looking up to the sky. "Can they detect elevator movement or something? Does that make them hungry? It's not even noisy!" He continued ranting as the zombies closed in on them. A gurgling was heard as an obese figure dropped from the ceiling vent above them, vomiting on Enrique before being shoved away and disposed of.

The bile acting like a homing beacon, all the infected seemed to surround Enrique. This seemed to be in his advantage anyways, though, because he had a semi-automatic shotgun on his side and they worked best in close quarters. It still stung though, being beaten and bruised by these creatures who were once his co-workers, and his patients. One infected landed a crushing blow to the face and sent him to the floor, helpless and trying to shoot at them with his handgun. Lawrence was suddenly wrapped in a scarlet cord coated with spit, dragging him into the crowd in the middle of the hall.

"Hang on!" Hannah shouted as she zoomed in on the scope of her Ruger-Mini 14, shooting the tall figure dragging her fiancé with his tongue. She shot the creature in the torso, making him explode in a puff of smoke. She helped Enrique to his feet and they all stumbles into the elevator with the horde on their tails. Lawrence pounded the elevator control as the door closed shut, the single head of an infected falling through. "Dang it, they got Adam." Lawrence said, kicking his co-worker's severed head into the corner.

Hannah couldn't really argue with Lawrence in this case. It wasn't a live person, it was a severed head. They road up in silence, except for when Lawrence's cell phone rang. Curiously he answered, thinking all the phone lines were down. "Hello?" He asked a voice answered back "Is your smoker running in a can?" Lawrence reeled back, wondering what the heck this guy was saying. "Um…Yes?" He answered. The voice chuckled and then barely managed to choke out the saying with laughter; "Than you better catch it and let it out!" He said as he hung up.

Lawrence ground his phone into the floor. He didn't want that happening again. The number next to the door read 24 now… Five more floors until roof level. Suddenly, at floor 28, sparks flew from the door. "Crap, it's construction up here. The elevator's programmed to stop right here." Hannah said. Lawrence sighed and reloaded his assault rifle. "Well, let's just get to the stairs." He said. The doors opened up to a maze of walls that were being constructed for new hospital rooms. The infection then came and there was no time for construction. Enrique peered around the first corner to see infected, mostly patients now, straying the halls of the construction. There was one open side, where a wall had not been constructed yet. "We've got to be careful of that side." Said Enrique, gently walking ahead. Suddenly, another large infected, covered in boils and with a grossly swelled stomach, stumbled out of a side room and blindsided the trio. He was shot and everybody was knocked back. Hannah, who was walking closest to the edge, was now hanging on for dear life on the open side's ledge. "Help me! I'm slipping!" She yelled to her friends. The horde was closing in fast, and they had surrounded the three already.

Lawrence frantically fought off as many zombies as possible, Hannah's life was on the line. Adrenaline flooded his every vein, trying as much as he could to save his wife-to-be. Most of the infected were clear, but some were still stomping on Hannah's dainty hands as she hung on for her life. "Get away from her!" Lawrence shouted, shoving the infected away and shooting at them. Lawrence reached down to bring Hannah up, but he was too fatigued and his arm was still soaked with boomer bile! "Enrique, help me!" He pleaded, struggling to help her up. But even with the aid of his friend, they could not get Hannah up to the ledge. "Lawrence…I'm going to die here…But still, just remember…I love you…" Hannah said, out of breath from holding on for so long and now crying, tears bursting from her eyes.

"Hannah…I'm sorry, I love you too…" Lawrence said, now crying himself as Hannah lost her grip, tumbling downwards towards the earth.

Lawrence stood up, now trembling with anger. "I will kill every one of these animals with my bare hands…If it means avenging Hannah…" He let out in between gasps, shivers, and hiccups. Lawrence Brown…Crying. He never thought it would come to this. Never did he cry. Not when his hamster died in third grade, not when June White stood him up at prom night freshman year, not when Hannah didn't accept his proposal the first time. He'd never cried before. Now he knew. He realized how awful it was.

Lawrence and Enrique dashed off towards the safe room at the end of the floor in silence. The sound of the red steel door closing behind them sounded sweet, but the sound of Hannah screaming as she fell towards the ground would haunt Lawrence's dreams forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for any lady readers out there, but I needed someone to die and Lawrence was losing his mind and needed adjusting so he wasn't a psycho the rest of the time, and Hannah's death would be more significant to him than Enrique's. Sorry about the lame-o prank call, how else are you going to describe a twenty-four floor elevator ride? Anyways, review pl0xx.


	6. Quick Note: I'm not abandoning!

Brief Author's note

Wassup faithful mercy readers? I'm publishing this just to tell you that I have NOT abandoned Mercy, I'm just working as hard as I can to pull together the big finale for all my fans. It's coming…Oh yes…It's coming

Left-4-Dead-Director-35


	7. Rooftop Finale

This is it folks! The Grand Finale of Mercy! Let's get dis shiznizzle over with! Thanx 2 mah fanz h00 supported meh all the wai!

-Author

* * *

"Mercy hospital, are you there?" A radio sounded on maximum volume from a small shack at the east end of the Mercy hospital roof. "Mercy hospital, please respond!" It continued. On the west end, a bloodied man climbed up a yellow ladder. His clothes were in shreds and his jet black hair blended in with the dark night.

Doctor Lawrence Brown had dived into the depths of hell, and it seems that he was on the verge of climbing back out. He had lost everything to this virus. He had lost his lover, he had lost his dignity, he had lost every man and woman in the hospital. The blood of the dear departed wasn't personally on his hands, but Lawrence felt that it was, somehow.

"Gah! Help!" Enrique, his Hispanic companion exclaimed when one of his feet slipped on a rung from the ladder he was climbing. Silently, Lawrence pulled his friend up to the top of the ladder. A man in a maintenance uniform rushed over to Lawrence, only to be shot in the stomach with an assault rifle round.

"Let's get out of here." Lawrence said, jumping down off the elevated section of roof he was on and landing on the nearby helipad. Enrique, due to his weight and avoidance to physical activity, climbed down the section of roof and followed suit.

"Mercy hospital, please respond if you are there!" The voice called from the radio. Enrique and Lawrence strolled over to the building, a tall one with the corpses of two soldiers inside. Enrique noticed that on the roof there was a minigun turret, and many shells scattered around it. _"Those soldiers must have put up quite a fight." _Enrique thought as Lawrence approached the radio.

"Evac chopper one, this is doctor Lawrence Brown of Mercy hospital. Nobody's left here, we need to be picked up." Lawrence said into the microphone attached to the radio.

"Yes sir. Are you sure you want to leave now? If we leave, we'll have to us the backup news chopper, evac chopper one is damaged,…" The radio buzzed.

"I'm sure, pilot, Mercy is done, finished, kaput. Come and get us." Lawrence continued.

"What are you talking about, Doctor?" The pilot inquired.

"We've been overrun. Everyone is dead except for us and we're wasting time with this stupid conversation, God so help me if someone else dies this blood will be on your hands. Come and get us!" Lawrence shouted.

The radio fell silent as a chopper could be heard starting up in the background. "Alright, but the blood will be on YOUR hands if any survivors who come here late die in this hospital. I'm bringing a large horde on my heels by piloting this chopper this long distance."

"Sir, I can assure you there's no one left in the Fairfield area…" Lawrence continued.

* * *

A chopper flew above a desolate alleyway in the Fairfield urban jungle. Four survivors, gathered around the open door of a building, were fighting their way through the infection. A deep sobbing radiated from the open doorway as a mob of infected dashed through the alley towards the survivors, enraged by the sound of the helicopter. "Shit!" An African-American male shouted as a tall Caucasian man next to him started shooting at the mob charging at them. "Shit, Shit, Shit!" He continued as he dashed in the open door.

"They're coming!" He cried as an elderly man and a college girl slowly backed away from a demonic figure in the corner, it's piercing red eyes glaring at the three.

"What the?!" The dark man shouted as the figure began standing up and glaring at them, growling furiously.

"Run like hell!" The girl shouted as she and the colored male ran out of the room. The elderly man dressed in an army uniform and donning a green beret shot three rounds from his assault rifle at the creature, now screaming and rushing at the survivors with her arms spread wide, her elongated claws extended and ready to rip at the humans. The veteran sprinted out, the dark man slamming the door closed behind them.

(If you've played Left 4 Dead, you know the rest. If not, then just look up the intro scene on youtube.)

* * *

"Lawrence…Have we done the right thing? What if there are other survivors in Fairfield?" Enrique asked, perspiring in the corner with his shotgun at his side.

"It'll be more dangerous, but they won't stop evacs after we leave. All that matters is that we're getting out of here with our lives." Lawrence responded, staring at his assault rifle.

Suddenly, an ear shattering howl broke the eerie quiet, shouts of the damned rising to feed. A crowd encircled by shadows rushed from the helipad, in the middle of them a colossal giant with the strength of a titan at his disposal. "On the roof!" Enrique cried as Lawrence unloaded bullets into the horde, backing up to the roof staircase.

Not satisfied with Enrique's suggestion, dreading it even, Lawrence continued while his comrade fled. Suddenly the titanic infected reached him and grabbed his arms, crushing them in his enormous mutated hands. "Gah!!" Lawrence shouted in agony as he was thrown out towards the helipad by his hands.

Landing face-first on the cold, grated ladder, Lawrence tried to gather himself as blood dripped down his forehead. The beast caught up to him and grabbed him again, slamming him against a wall and breathing heavily.

"I guess…This is the end." Lawrence panted out as he braced himself for death.

Death would not find Mr. Brown today.

A barrage of lead rained from above and slammed into the Tank, blood cascading down his left side full of holes. The creature fell over, unconscious. "I told you the roof was a good idea!" Enrique exclaimed from the top of the smaller building, aside the minigun still steaming from use. But suddenly a dark, hooded figure approached behind the Hispanic man and growled, crouched, and became ready to pounce. Lawrence's companion was too distracted by pride to see the Hunter approach! "Enrique! Look out!" Lawrence cried, but to no avail. The black-hooded creature sprung upon Enrique and began shredding at him with his sharp, deadly claws.

"NO!!" Lawrence exclaimed as his friend was slaughtered. There was nothing he could do, he was hidden behind the sandbags in front of the minigun. He was…Helpless. Lawrence wept bitter tears as Enrique's dying screams echoed throughout the roof. Still hunting to fight his everlasting hunger, the Hunter pounced off of the little roof towards Lawrence.

"YOU!" He cried as he caught the Hunter by the neck with his right hand. The creature writhed around, trying to get out of his grip. "You monster! I've lost EVERYTHING to you and your brothers! I'm going to make sure you pay for the crimes of your species!" Lawrence shouted as he tightened his grip on the beast's neck. The Hunter let out a small "Yip!" In pain before it began writhing again. Lawrence slammed the hunter against the floor of the helipad and stomped on it's head, letting out a scream of terror from the creature. Then he pinned it down and began punching at it's face, now dyed with a crimson flow of blood. "And now…You will die!" Lawrence exclaimed as he used all of is strength to throw the Hunter off the roof.

Lawrence slumped down on the blood-stained helipad, weeping at the death of his friend. "I can't believe it's come to this…" Lawrence choked out through his tears. He picked up his handgun and pressed the barrel against his head, ready to pull the trigger.

Death would not find Mr. Brown today.

A tremendous gust of wind almost knocked Lawrence off of his feet as a red and blue helicopter pulled up to the roof, the pilot's side door opening. "Get on the helicopter!" The pilot exclaimed as hordes of zombies spilled onto the roof via the ladder from floor 29. Lawrence sprinted towards the vehicle and dove in, leaving a small dent in the passenger side door. "Go! Go! Go!" Lawrence shouted as the pilot struggled to pull away.

"Something's on th-- WHAT IS THAT THING?" The Pilot nervously shouted as the Tank from earlier began to climb up the side of the helicopter. "Stop him, the Helicopter's gonna' tip over!" The Pilot cried as the Tank tipped the helicopter more towards it's left side, his face showing to the back seat area now. Lawrence pulled out his assault rifle, got down on one knee, and pointed at the behemoth's head.

"Keep your eye on the birdie." He calmly said as he shot his last round into the Tank's left eye. The creature fell, taking his hands off the helicopter to raise them to his bleeding eye socket. The helicopter sped away from the hospital, towards safety.

_This, children, is the story of Lawrence Brown. A Doctor. A brother. A son. A man who had lost everything to the infection eating away at the world around him._


	8. Meanwhile, down south

**Lawrence panted in exhausted, raspy breaths as the helicopter began crossing the city limits of Fairfield, Pennsylvania. "So, doctor…" The pilot began. Lawrence couldn't hear the rest, distracted by his thoughts and the sound of the rain pounding on their aircraft. "Doctor?" The pilot inquired again.**

"**Yes?" Lawrence responded.**

"**I was asking if you had anyone you lost…you didn't look in best of shape when I came to pick you up, not much better now." **

"**Lost…" Lawrence whispered, followed by a quiet chuckle. "Everyone in the entire hospital is gone. I'd bet on everyone in Fairfield," He continued. "I lost my Fiancé, and my friend…" Lawrence drifted off.**

"**I lost my wife myself. She…asked me to euthanize her before she died. God bless her soul." The pilot said.**

"**Family…My brother." Lawrence realized as the color drained from his face. "I forgot about Michael!"**

"**Calm down, if he's got your survival skills he'll be fine." The pilot reassured.**

"**I…I just hope he's in good hands." Lawrence said, still pale and afraid.**

* * *

**Michael Brown paced around his office in "The Vannah" hotel, converted into an evacuation hub recently. He and his companions at the Civil Emergency Defense Agency used the hotel not only to evacuate survivors, but to study the infection dubbed "The Green Flu" as well. As he walked out to the balcony, Michael noticed drops of water cascading from the sky. **_**"Hmmm…It's Raining." **_**He thought.**

**Don't miss the new Fanfiction from Left-4-Dead-Director-35, CEDA, coming soon!**

**(A/N Changed fake name of hotel to official name; "The Vannah")**


End file.
